It Just Delays It For A Little While
by THeFaCeiNTHeMaSK
Summary: 15 years after Jimmy moves to Louisiana, Cindy and Jimmy meet up again. They're feelings for each other return but what do they do when they've both married other people? Jimmy
1. Prologue: Gone Maybe Even Forever

Hello! Ummm... I don't know what to say. This is my first fic, and yeah, the prologue kinda sucks, but the actual story is gonna be (I hope) pretty good. Anyway, Enjoy!

_Who was that shape in the shadows? Whose is THeFaCeiNTHeMaSK?_

It Just Delays It For A Little While

"For the last time, Vortex, Austrailia is a country!"

"It's a continent, Nerdtron! Jeez, you'd think a head that size would house a brain large enough to comprehend _that_!"

As usual, Cindy and Jimmy were arguing over nothing important. What had begun as simple chit-chat was now a battle of the brains.

"Why don't you grow up Vortex!" Jimmy shouted at her. "Why do you have to twist everything into an argument?"

Cindy had had enough. "Oh go bother someone who cares!" Fuming, she left as Jimmy shouted a last retort.

"Maybe I will!"

That was the last time she saw him.

* * *

The next day at school, Jimmy was nowhere to be seen. Cindy was a little dissappointed, as she had been looking forward to smite him with a few new comebacks she thought of. It was her daily enjoyment. During recess, Cindy found Sheen, Carl, and Libby sitting together gloomily. "How's it going?"

"You seem really depressed..." Libby commented sarcastically. "Don't you know how boring life is gonna be from now on? You're acting like you're not even gonna miss him!"

Cindy's face expressed her confusion. "What're you talking about? Who don't I miss?"

"Jimmy!" Libby stared at her best friend. If Cindy cared like Libby thought, then why wasn't she at home crying her eyes out?

"Why would I miss him. He missed school today- big deal."

Sheen looked up at the blonde girl. "I can't believe he didn't tell you. He made a big deal out of telling _you_."

Cindy's frustration increased by the second. "Look, Ultra-Nerd, hurry up and spit it out. I don't wanna waste my life waiting on you to tell me."

Carl finally shouted "Jimmy's gone! He moved to Louisiana!" Within five seconds, Cindy's world collapsed. _Moved- to Louisiana? Why? When did he find out? Why didn't he tell me? Why didn't he say goodbye?_ All sorts of questions swirled through her brain. Her tummy lurched forward and her face whitened. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Sheen watched Cindy intently. "Cindy, you look like your gonna hurl. You okay?" He tried to offer a comforting smile, but the girl couldn't handle it. Of course, she couldn't let everyone see her defeated.

"I'm fine, really. Tell me why I shouldn't be." Cindy's voice shook and she could hardly keep the tears from lining in her eyes. Then it hit her- Jimmy _did_ try to tell her, but she started that stupid arguement. She took a shuddering breath and nodded to the group. Libby noticed her uneven breathing and worried for her.

"You sure you're okay?" But Cindy wasn't listening. She was too concerned with what she did to Jimmy. _Why couldn't I just let him talk? I should've just shut up and listened. Now he's gone- maybe forever. I don't even have a way to keep in touch with him. He'll remember me as the girl who told him to go away! _Cindy couldn't stay there any longer. "E-excuse me."

She turned and left and let her tears fall. She screwed up utterly. And the worst part was... she could never apologize. She could never earn his forgiveness. The one boy she ever truly liked, maybe even loved, was gone.


	2. The Beater

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Jimmy Neutron... if I did, I'd be a very happy girl. Sadly, I do not own a Jimmy Neutron plushie doll... if I did, I'd sleep with it every night. I do, however, own five little pink monkeys! They all sit on my bed and I snuggle with them while I sleep. Oy, I'm pathetic.

_15 years later_

Cindy pulled her long, blonde hair into a simple bun as she counted down the hours to her class reunion. Oddly enough, Lindbergh Elementry had to be the only elementry school that had fifteen-year reunions. The young woman looked in the mirror, not pleased with what she saw. Sure, she looked nice, but she hated the woman looking back at her. She was broken, scared, and alone- looking for a way out, but every option out of her reach. She glanced at her wedding ring and sighed. _This binds me to him... if only I could give it back- if I could just get out of this hell-hole!_

Cindy felt two strong hands grasp her waist. "You ready, babe?" her husband asked roughly. The blonde turned around to face Nick Dean. "You know how to answer the questions?"

"Yes Nicholas, I know." Her left cheek was left stinging as she fell to the ground. Cindy was used to this, they'd been married for nearly seven years- but every time he hit her, it stung like the first. She touched where it hurt and looked up at Nick, awaiting to hear what she did wrong this time.

"You don't talk to me in that tone of voice. Do you understand?" She nodded her head and listened to him rant and rave. "Let me make sure you know what to say. If anyone asks about your job, you say..."

Cindy sighed, "That I take care of the house because you love me and wouldn't want me to have to work, but to relax and enjoy myself." _When I should be saying "I don't work because my husband forbids me to leave the house and that I'm only going to the class reunion to keep anyone from thinking he's hurt me."_

Nick looked at his wife with a smirk. "Good, always knew I picked the smart one. What if someone asks about kids?"

"We've tried, but it's not possible," Cindy said, her eyes becoming a little moist. _The only reason it's not possible is because you've caused me to have two miscarriages- and I can't let another person suffer because of you! _Cindy had always wanted children, but with the kind of homelife she lived, she couldn't let herself. And she didn't think she'd ever be able to leave.

"I think you'll be fine at the reunion. Now, make sure you're covered up." Nick left the room and shut the door. Cindy shot thedoor the dirtiest look she could muster and pushed herself off the ground. _Cover-up. I wouldn't have to if you didn't leave bruises! _Yet she did what she was told, and made sure that no one would be able to see her arms or legs or anywhere else he'd hit her. She then slumped down on her bed and left herself to her thoughts. _Why don't you just divorce him! Or run away, it wouldn't be that hard. Why can't you just leave? _Cindy sighed and knew the reason- she was scared. She didn't want to face life alone... or face her mother. She knew what her mother would say. _No woman in this family has ever divorced! Would you bring that discrace upon us? Besides, he's rich! I'm sure it's not as bad as you think._

"Come on babe! We're gonna be late! Why do you have to be so damn slow?"

Cindy sighed and made sure she looked presentable. Little did she know that she would be happy that night- for the first time in fifteen years.


	3. The Cheater

Sorry this took so long everyone! I visited my aunt over Spring Break, and I had no computer or my notebook! GAH!... Anywho- thanks for the reviews! I'm still shocked this has been so well recieved! THANKS!

**Disclaimer- **I'm not the owner of Jimmy Neutron or anything about him. I'm not that cool...

* * *

Jimmy rolled over on the couch as he awoke. His eyes darted around the house as he studied the new setting. It was very simple, and there wasn't as much Ultra-Lord memorabillia as he expected, but Sheen's place was extremely comfortable. Jimmy sat up and yawned. The couch wasn't the best place to sleep, and he did miss his bed at home, but he was grateful Sheen let him stay over.

"Hey Jimmy! Gimme a hand, will ya?!"

Jimmy smiled as he wandered to the kitchen where Sheen was clumsily trying to prepare breakfast and practice his speech for tonight. "Jimmy, I just don't know what to say... Man, I oughta forget it."

"Sheen, don't make a big deal out of it. What do you have so far?" Sheen cracked an egg, which didn't make it to the frypan, but landed on the floor. It was apparent how nervous he was.

"Ummm... that's about it." Jimmy rolled his eyes as he helped his friend clean up his mess. "Jimmy, just forget it. I can't say it! I know tonight would be perfect, but I can't!"

"Well, don't prepare. Just say what you feel, and I'm sure you'll be fine." Jimmy took over breakfast as Sheen went through the worst-case scenarios.

"What if the best thing I can come up with is 'When I think of you, I 'm reminded of Ultra-Lord Episode 9875023, Attack of Dr. Blobby McOutofgoodnamesforvillians?' I'll be laughed at and humiliated!"

Jimmy sighed. Sure, he agreed to help his friend out, but he wished he'd thought better against it. All of Sheen's preparing to propse to Libby depressed the genius. Jimmy and Rachel had been separated for nearly five months, but it still wasn't long enough to erase the pain he felt. But all the time they were together, he loved her, bu he still felt that nagging that they weren't meant for each other. Now that she was gone, all he wanted was her.

Jimmy could remember his nerves when he proposed to Rachel. _She sat there, her pretty brown hair cascading down her back, her blue eyes sparkling. All he said was "For the past year and a half, I've fallen in love with you. Will you please... be my wife?" Her thin lips spread to form a beautiful smile as she slipped the ring on and for a moment, everything seemed to be all right."_

Jimmy then remembered that same smile she had... but Rachel wasn't thinking of him. _He came home from work an hour early to surprise her. It was their anniversary. He walked up the stairs with the boquet of pink roses. As he opened the door, the flowers fell from his hand. There was Rachel, her hair wild and tangled in another man's fingers. They hadn't noticed Jimmy come in yet. He saw clothes scattered around the room and their sheets tangled around the two moving bodies. When Rachel finally saw her husband, she didn't know what to say. His jaw dropped as he saw the woman, who pledged to be his, in the arms of another. She finally broke the silence with "I don't think we're right for each other anymore. Please don't be too upset."_

Sheen noticed Jimmy and a look of sympathy was etched on his face. "Hey, I'm sorry. I'm just nervous, that's all. I mean, what if Libby says no? I don't know what I would do without her."

Jimmy glanced at Sheen and smiled. "Oh come on. You and Libby have been together since 5th grade. My only question is 'Why haven't you already asked her?'. You've been together for practically fifteen years!"

"Like I said, I'm nervous!"

* * *

Sheen and Jimmy were going over what Sheen was gonna say. "Okay, you think this is alright?"

"Of course Sheen. She'll be dazzled by it. By the way, about how much time do we have before the reunion starts?"

"Ummm, about ten minutes."

"Holy cow! Why didn't you tell me sooner. We gotta go!"

Jimmy and Sheen bolted out the door and climbed into Jimmy's newer hovercar. Jimmy's thoughts were once again on his wife, and why didn't he see it coming. But soon, Jimmy wouldn't be thinking about her, but someone new.


	4. A Crash From the Past

I'm sooooo sorry this took forever and a day! I had problems uploading, but it's been fixed and I have my chapter up! I like this one... I hope you do too.

Also, I just had an idea for a new JN fanfic. I just finished the best novel ever, Pride and Prejudice. So I'm thinking about Jimmy Neutron set to the plot of Pride and Prejudice... with a few little twists and turns. What do you think, good idea or bad?

Thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate the criticism and praise and everything else. And don't worry! Carl's here! I could never forget my Carl! And there'll be more of Rachel... I promise!

Just a little side note- I've decided the plot of this story is gonna be similar to The Wedding Singer and Diary of a Mad Black Woman. YAY!

**Disclaimer- **I'm not a princess... but that has nothing to do with anything. I do, however, NOT own Jimmy Neutron, which sucks. But, I am my best friend's girlfriend, so HA! (I luvs you, J.D.G.!)

* * *

Nick parked the car at the front of the school and stepped out with Cindy. They walked up the steps in silence and entered the hallway. The sound of music from their childhood played, and they could see the flashing lights from the auditorium. Nick burst through the doors, making a dramatic entrance, cheered on by the jocks he hung out with in grade school. Right behind him, Cindy creeped in. She spied her husband heading toward the bar with the jocks, and noticed a skimpy little redhead hanging on to his every word. The blonde sighed as she saw this scenario for God only knows how many times, and searched for a table. She saw an empty table when suddenly, she found herself pushed to the ground...

* * *

Jimmy parked his hovercar beside the oaktree in the front of the school. He and Sheen jumped out and ran to the door. "God, Sheen, we're late!" As they ran through the hallways, the genius realized what he missed in Louisiana. _Jr. High, Retroville High Prom and Graduation, seeing all my friends in their caps and gowns..._ As they ran through the doors, Jimmy smacked into a someone and toppled onto the floor with her.

* * *

"Oh dangit! I'm so sorry miss- Cindy? Cindy Vortex? Is that you?" 

Cindy looked up at her accidental attacker, and lost herself in those ocean-blue eyes. She didn't think she'd ever see Jimmy again. For once, she smiled. "Yeah... Jimmy?" She looked up to the boy she fantasized about throughout gradeschool. "I can't believe you're here." Jimmy offered his hand to the young woman and lifted Cindy to her feet.

"So, what's happened? Married? Kids? I want to know." The genius looked into those emerald orbs and smiled. It had been a long time since he'd seen the girl he had a major crush on back in the day. Then he noticed a flicker of pain in her face as she said "Oh, um... Nick and I are married. We've been married for almost seven years. What about you?" She said all this extremely quickly, ready to get the subject off of her.

"Oh, I met a girl in Louisiana. Rachel. We've been married for nearly six years." Jimmy's eyes shifted away from Cindy's penetrating stare when they heard "Jimmy, have you seen my Ultra-Lady anywhere?" Sheen came in from the hall, scanning the room for Libby. "Cindy? Is that you, girl? I haven't seen you in years!"

Cindy's eyes immediately flew to the ground and Jimmy took note of this. "So, were Sheen and Libby the only two of our group to keep in touch?"

"Did you forget about me?" Everyone turned to see Carl Wheezer walking down with a young woman on his arm. A young, pregnant woman. "Jimmy, Cindy! I haven't seen either of you in a while. Elke and I were wondering if you two were gonna show up!" Mr. and Mrs. Wheezer grinned happily at the return of their schoolmates.

"Why don't we go over to the table, ya? You could be knocked over by people coming in." Elke smiled as she said this and led them over to their table, where Libby also sat. "Libby, we've brought more people, yes." Elke was a sweetheart, even if her English wasn't perfect.

"Cindy? Jimmy? Well here's two people I thought I'd never see again!" Libby smiled as her and her boyfriend's former best friends. "Long time no see! What've you been up to? Here, sit down guys."

Everyone sat down at the table, chatting about the past. As Jimmy was catching up with everyone, Cindy quietly scanned the room. Her eyes landed on her husband... playing tonsil hockey with the skimpy little red-head. Her eyes moistened as these thoughts rampaged through her head. _I'm good enough to do everything for him at home, but whenever we go out, he's allowed to be with any slut here. But not me... I'm not to speak to anyone of the opposite sex. He'd probably kill me if he saw me with Jimmy. Then again, he's probably drunk and wouldn't notice. _

Cindy didn't realize that the whole table got quiet. She hadn't heard Libby ask about her job, she didn't realize everyone waiting on her to answer. Jimmy followed her glance, and saw what she saw. He knew that feeling all to well. _Poor girl, having to see the one you love with another... when they say they want to be with you and only you. _As the genius placed a hand on her shoulder, Cindy jerked around. She knew from his gaze that he had seen everything.

As their eyes locked with that comforting gaze, Hinder's "Lips of an Angel" played. Jimmy smiled as he said to Cindy, "Dance with me."

"What? I-I couldn't." The blonde's eyes immediately shifted down, knowing that if she were seen dancing with him, that things could end disasterously.

"Why not? Besides, who knows if I'll ever see you again?" Jimmy was skilled at playing the guilt card. He offered his hand to the young woman and smiled. "What could it hurt?" Cindy sighed and placed her hand in his.

Sheen looked over at Libby as the song played. "Libby, you look beautiful tonight. You do every night." The young woman blushed as he said this. Everytime he looked at her, she got butterflies. Sheen smiled at his girl. "Libby, I need to ask you something. Will you... um... will you... dance with me?" _Okay, we'll dance, I'll play our song and get her to sing with me. Then I'll ask. Yeah, that's what I'll do._


	5. Love Me, That's All I Ask of You

Alrighty, I know I just put up Chapter 3... or 4, depending on if you count the prologue as a chapter or not... but I couldn't resist! I've been wanting to write this chapter sooooooo badly! Plus I had to wait forever for the last chapter to upload because fanfiction had some sort of bug, and so I owe it to my patient readers to post this chapter. I think it's my best yet!

**Disclaimer- **I own no one by the name of James Issac Neutron, but my grandpa's name is James Carl... isn't that cool! I don't own Lips of an Angel either (and as much as I love country music, I HATE the country version of Lips of an Angel. HINDER IS SOOO MUCH BETTER!) and much to my dismay... I don't own the Phantom of the Opera. I'm not Gaston Leroux or Andrew Lloyd Webber... but I'm happy to say this is the best musical in the world! WHEEE!

* * *

_**Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud**_

Jimmy led Cindy to the dance floor and took her hand in one of his, placing the other on her waist. She winced a little as his strong hand brushed against one of her bruises. Jimmy didn't notice, but smiled at the young girl. "Fifteen years ago, we'd gag if we saw our present selves." Deep down, he knew it wasn't true.

"Yeah." Cindy didn't have anything to say. She was dancing with the guy she always wanted to, but it didn't feel right. The lights reflected on the diamond she wore. _It doesn't feel right because it's not right. I promised God that I would only love Nick, and here I am dancing with Jimmy. _But as Cindy's eyes drowned in Jimmy's sapphires, she felt that it may be okay.

_**Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on**_

A sly smile crossed Jimmy's face as he twirled the girl unexpectedly. He saw an extremely shy smile start to crawl upon Cindy's lips. It quickly faded within seconds. "Is everything okay, Cin'?"

_**It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak**_

Cin'. It had been a long time since anyone called her that. "Yeah, I'm fine. Perfectly fine." She hated lying to Jimmy, but what was she supposed to say. _No, life is horrible! I'm not strong anymore, I let myself sink into depression,and I won't leave a guy who's breaking me down and hurting me. I never smile anymore and I just take it because I don't wanna face a life without someone. And if I tell you, you'll just leave and you won't think of me again._

_**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**_

Jimmy pulled Cindy in a little closer. _You're married, and even if she did leave you, you shouldn't be dancing with Cindy. I'm promised to Rachel... and she has a husband. You can't be this close! _But he pulled in and heard a gasp of pain frpm Cindy. "What's wrong?! Are you okay, I'm soooo sorry, Cin'."

Cindy couldn't hide it any longer. When Jimmy pulled her in, he brushed her bruise again. She looked in his eyes as her emeralds welled up in tears. "It's nothing, I had a bruise there earlier. It's nothing to worry about."

_**It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue**_

Jimmy was a bit unconvinced. He bent down to her ear and whispered very softly "If anyone ever hurt you, you'd tell me, right?"_  
_  
_**Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on**_

Cindy sighed, knowing that she couldn't give him an answer. If she told him, one of two things could happen: Jimmy could help her or he'd leave her and Nick would find out and he'd make Hell seem like a paradise. Or if she didn't say anything, Jimmy wouldn't be able to help her, but things wouldn't get worse at home.

_**It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak**_

Jimmy twirled Cindy around once more, his eyes searching for an answer. What did Cindy have to hide from him? He would tell her anything... almost. _You would never mention how stupid you were when getting married._

_**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**_

Cindy was bursting with emotion and confusion. She wanted to tell him, but didn't want to face her husband. Why couldn't she have just never let herself fall into this trap.

_**It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak**_

Jimmy just wanted to help her. He didn't want to see her crumble and fail. He wanted to see her happy... he wanted to see himself happy._  
_  
_**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**_

"Jimmy," Cindy sighed. A lump formed in her throat. She looked down. She couldn't say it... she wouldn't say it.

_**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**_

Jimmy looked at her and a look of sympathy crossed his face. "Cindy... believe me when I say that I don't ever wanna see you hurt."

_**Honey why you calling me so late?**_

* * *

Before Cindy could respond, everyone heard Sheen's voice on the microphone. "Umm.. hi everyone. Uh, I just requested a song, and uh... if Miss Libby Folfax would take the other microphone, I'd like to ask her to sing this duet with me." At the words "duet with me," the room was filled with groans. "Hey! My voice isn't as awful as it used to be!"

Libby's face flushed red as a sweepingly romantic melody began to play- it was "their" song. "All I Ask of You" from The Phantom of the Opera. Sheen walked down to her with the extra microphone in his hand smiling. "Please, Libs?" Sheen barely whispered this as Libby took the mike away and Sheen began his first verse.

**"No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here,  
Nothing can harm you -  
My words will warm and calm you.**

It was true- Sheen's voice had changed. It definately wasn't as screechy as it used to be. It wasn't up to Patrick Wilson's standards (he played Raoul in Phantom- and he sings this song with Emmy Rossum, Christine, in the movie), but he had a decent voice. At least his girl could stand it.

Let me be your freedom,  
Let daylight dry -your tears.  
I'm here,  
With you, beside you,  
To guard you and to guide you . . ."

Libby took a breath befor she began. Everytime she and Sheen sang this, she could feel her spirit soar. It truly was the perfect song for the two of them.

_Say you love me  
Every waking moment,  
Turn my head  
With talk of summertime . . . _

Say you need me  
With you, now and always . . .  
Promise me that all you say  
Is true -  
That's all I ask of you . . .**  
**  
Sheen smiled at his girl as a fit of nerves came. He knew it was almost time.

**Let me be your shelter,  
Let me be your light.  
You're safe:  
No-one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you . . .  
**  
Libby noticed the crooked little smile on Sheen's face as she continued on.

_All I want is freedom,  
A world with no more night . . .  
And you  
Always beside me  
To hold me and to hide me . . ._

With every passing second, Sheen's heart beat faster. The moment was closing in.

**Then say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime . . .  
Let me lead you  
From your solitude . . . **

Say you need me  
With you here, beside you . . .  
Anywhere you go,  
Let me go too -  
Libby,  
That's all I ask of you . . .

_Say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime . . .  
Say the word  
And I will follow you . . .  
_  
Sheen looked into Libby's chocolate eyes, knowing that within thirty seconds he'd be down on one knee.

**_Share each day with  
me, each  
night, each morning . . ._**

Libby gazed up to her boyfriend, singing her favorite part. She knew it, she was so lost in him, she was completely in love!

_Say you love me . . ._

Sheen smiled bashfully as he sang his line passionately.

**You know I do . . .**

**_Love me -  
That's all I ask  
Of you . . .  
_**  
This was where the couple kissed, both in the movie and whenever these two sang. To Libby's surprise, Sheen held a finger to her lips. "Libby, I wanna try something different tonight. You mean the world to me... you always have. You always will. I've been wanting to ask you this for years, but right now is the moment. It's perfect right now." As Sheen descended onto one knee, tears of delight were already rolling down Libby's face. "Libby, would you- um... would you please... marry me?"

Instead of saying anything, Libby dropped down to Sheen's level and pressed her lips against his, tears of joy still streaming down her face. As they broke away, they looked into each other's eyes and sang the very last verse- and this was the sweetest it was ever sung.

**_Anywhere you go  
Let me go too . . .  
Love me -  
That's all I ask of you . . ._**

Libby kissed her man once last time before saying the one thing Sheen had been waiting his whole life to hear. "Yes! A thouand times yes!" Sheen cupped his hand under her chin as he kissed Libby- not as boyfriend and girlfriend... but as his fiancee. He withdrew a small box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a small engagement ring.

"It's not much, but I hope you like it." It was very simple, a thin silver band with a single square diamond, but to Libby, it was perfect. Sheen slipped it onto her finger and cradled her in his arms. There was not a happier couple that night.


	6. Jimmy Learns The Truth

Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm sorry for the wait... ya'll know how life can get! I have a date tommorow night... I'm going to my boyfriend's house to watch movies. And he has a present for me- and from what I've found out IT'S A RING! Squeals with delight

Well, here's the next chapter!

* * *

The auditorium was filled with clapping and cheering for the newly engaged couple. Libby and Sheen, both blushing with happiness, wlaked back to the table, hand in hand, where they were congratulated by the rest of the gang. Cindy and Elke wrapped their arms around Libby as Carl and Jimmy congratulated Sheen. "By the way," Jimmy whispered to Sheen, "what happened to all the little compliments, then just asking her?"

Sheen slyly said "Nerves... besides Jimmy, don't you think she deserves so much more than that? She deserves the world." While the boys were preoccupied, Cindy pulled Libby away to offer a personal note of happiness. "Libby, I am so happy for you! Sheen is so sweet, and more importantly, he's good to you. I'm sure you'll be happy together."

Libby smiled widely before asking her former best friend something that had been naging her. "Cindy, I know I haven't seen you in years, but will you be my maid of honor, along with Elke?"

Cindy's face fell... ever since Sheen and Libby started dating, she imagined herself as Libby's maid of honor at their wedding. Now here was the chance and she was backing out. Why? Because Nick would see to it that she didn't go. "Libby, you know I would love to, but I probably can't. I'm... I'm really busy all the time and I don't think I'll even be able to attend, much less be your maid of honor." It hurt Cindy to say it, but what else could she do?

Libby's eyes moistened as she heard this, but then she noticed Cindy's tone. It wasn't confident like it used to be, she sounded broken. "Cindy, is that the truth or is there omething more? Why have you disappeared from all of us? Cindy, we all miss you. You were... and still are my best friend- and I miss you."

Cindy's eyes met Libby's, her emerald orbs expressing seven years of pain, loneliness, anguish, and all the hurt Nick had caused. Then Cindy's eyes flickered to the exit. There he was, leaving with the skimpy little red-head. The blonde pushed past her friend, chasing her husband. Libby immediately realized what was going on and followed. Her husband-to-be noticed the two young women run out the door, he grabbed Jimmy and the two followed suit.

Cindy made it outside just in time to see Nick drive off with the skimpy little red-head. Tears streamed down her face as her ride home disappeared. The three tag-alongs saw everything and tried to comfort her. Jimmy saw those deep green eyes cascade with tears and anger filled his entire being. _How can he just leave her like this? How can he forget about this wonderful woman and run off with some slut?_ Jimmy's hand rested gently on Cindy's shoulder and his eyes met hers. "Cin', I'll take you home tonight. Don't worry about anyhing, okay." The genius then wrapped this treasure in his arms as she sobbed on his shoulder.

_Don't worry about anything._ Cindy wished she could. She didn't know what to expect when she got home, or if she should even go home. The last time Nick brought another girl home, he kicked her out. She wasn't looking forward to what she'd find. More tears streamed down Cindy's face as her worry grew. Jimmy noticed how upset she was, so he asked Libby to get her a glass of wine to calm her nerves. As Sheen and Libby left, Jimmy found a bench and set Cindy down upon it. He did all he could to comfort her, still, something made him uneasy. As he wiped the tears from her face, he noticed her wince in pain- he realized that underneath her make-up was another bruise.

"Cynthia Vortex, please tell me the truth. Has Nick hit you?"

She couldn't lie to him anymore. Cindy nodded silently, not daring to meet Jimmy's gaze. She felt his hand close around her's and his arm pull her close. His lips brushed by her ear as he whispered "I'll do anything. I'll help you."

It was as if her prayers had been answered- someone came to pick her up when everything seemed hopeless. "Thank you, so much," Cindy whispered.

"Of course. I don't think it's a good idea for you to stay with him tonight. Do you have anywhere else to stay?" As Jimmy asked this, Libby came back with a glass of red wine. She handed the glass to Cindy and offered "If you need to, you can stay in the spare room of my apartment."

Cindy looked at the two people she cared most about. "Thank you, so, so much. You don't know how much this means to me." Libby threw her arms around Cindy, telling her not to give up hope. Jimmy took one of her little hands in both of his, and on impulse, kissed the tips of her little fingers. The blonde's eyes widened as he did this. The young man met gaze and told her:

"Everything works out in the end."


	7. Saying Goodbye

Ello everyone. Sorry for the long long long long long long long wait. I've been busy with school and such, finals are coming up, our school play was this weekend, I'm getting braces (ouch), I've been spending quality time with my boyfriend... So yeah, life's been busy. I also had a bit of writer's block, so that didn't help much either!

And if I don't get at least 10 reviews... No More Story. Please review. PWEASE?

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Thanks to my boyfriend, however, I _do _own a beautiful promise ring with a silver band and tear-shaped sapphire. B-E-A-UTIFUL! Kisses Boyfriend I love him!!!

* * *

Jimmy and Libby led Cindy back into the auditorium. Libby left the two to find her fiance, and the Wheezers had to leave early. "The twins must be getting to bed now," explained Elke, "so I have to let go the babysitter."

"Yeah," said Carl. "Kassy, she babysits Carly and Ella, needs to be home by ten, so we need to get going." Once they left, and Sheen and Libby wandered off, Jimmy and Cindy were left alone together. They stared at each other silently, not knowing what to say. Finally, Cindy asked the genius something that had bothered her for fifteen years.

"Jimmy, why didn't you tell me?" Jimmy's eyebrow quirked at this, not knowing what she meant. "I mean," she continued, "Why did you move and why didn't you tell me?" The blonde noticed the boy hesitate before answering. She knew that Jimmy didn't want to tell her, but she had been honest with him, hadn't she? Surely he could tell her anything.

"Cin', I tried to tell you. But part of me couldn't. I mean, we were fighting at the time, and I didn't think you'd really care. That was pretty stupid I guess." He knew he was lying. The real reason he never told her was because he didn't want to face the truth. He didn't want to leave her, and he figured that if he never told her, he wouldn't have to face the reality of leaving his elementary school sweetheart.

Cindy could tell that Jimmy wasn't being completely honest. "Oh..." was all she muttered. "I did care, Jimmy. A lot." The blonde rose from her seat and said barely above a whisper "And I thought you did, too." As she turned to leave, she felt a hand close around hers. Jimmy was keeping her from leaving.

"What do you mean? You don't think I care?" Cindy looked into his deep blue eyes. Her emerald orbs sparkled with tears. "Cin', I cared! That's why I never said anything, I knew it would hurt too much. I wasn't ready to deal with that. I never wanted to leave you. Back in fifth grade, I cared about you. And now, fifteen years later, I still do." Jimmy was completely sincere. The blonde looked down at her feet, as did Jimmy. They stood ther awkwardly until the young man spoke again. "Libby's coming this way. I expect that the two of you will be leaving soon."

Cindy looked at him, her eyes still glistening with tears. "Jimmy. I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said about you not caring. And... and I still care about you, too." Libby approached the two of them saying, "Alright Cindy. Whenever you're ready to go, we'll leave." Sheen came up behind her and snaked his arms through hers, clasping his hands together around her waist. She giggled as he kissed her cheek. "Whenever you're ready, Cin'."

Cindy smiled at Libby and her goof. "I'm ready now. Thanks again for letting me stay with you." Libby told her that she would meet her at her car and headed that way, Sheen following behind very _very _closely. The blonde-haired girl looked back at Jimmy. "Goodbye, Jimmy."

"Wait. Cindy." The young man grabbed her gently by the arm. "Cindy, can I see you again tommorow? I want to help. Can I meet you tommorow? We can get lunch and figure out how to get you away from Nick."

Cindy's eyes met his and her heart melted. Jimmy hadn't changed much since grade school. He still offered to help her and made sure that she was okay. "Of course, Jimmy. I-I'd like that." She smiled and felt Jimmy pull her into a warm embrace. It didn't last long enough for either of their likings. Cindy would have stood ther with him forever if Libby wasn't waiting on her. "Bye, Jimmy."

"I'll walk you out to the car." And he did. He opened the car door for her, and as she slid into he seat of Libby's Volkswagen, he whispered "Take care of yourself, Cin'. Good night."

"Good night, Jimmy."

"Good night, Cindy."

"Good night."

"Good night."

"Jeez! Good night already!" As soon as Libby shouted at the two, Jimmy smiled at Cindy and shut her car door. Libby then pulled out of the parking lot, leaving Jimmy and Sheen alone.


	8. Weddings, Divorces, and Chick Flicks

Hi peoples! I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I haven't planned the story very well, so I had a bit of writer's block. I had this going in a completely different direction, but this seems to work better.

**Disclaimer **No owning of Jimmy Neutron, no owning of Ever After, and no owning of a Ben and Jerry's ice cream chain. (Although if I did own a Ben and Jerry's, I'd be one happy woman!)

Author's Note For the Ever After quotes, _Danielle speaks like this_ while **Henry speaks like this**.

* * *

Jimmy parked the hovercar in Sheen's driveway and both of them hopped out. As Sheen fumbled with his house keys, both guys had a goofy sort of grin on their faces. As soon as they stepped inside, Jimmy sighed. "Wow, I hadn't seen her in years. She looked breathtaking."

"Libby always does. I can't believe she said yes! This is better than that time I met Ultra-Lord in person!!!"

Jimmy plopped down on the couch. "Uh, Sheen, you do know I was talking about Cindy?" Sheen hadn't heard him though, his thoughts were still on his fiancee. The genius just smiled and stretched out on the sofa. He began pondering how exactly to go about helping Cindy. All he knew was to convince her to divorce Nick.

Divorce... Jimmy's mind drifted to Rachel. He didn't know what was going to happen with her. She betrayed him in a way that he never would dream of doing. He trusted her love and she slept with another man- no, other _men_. Rachel cheated more than once. She was the reason Jimmy came back to Retroville. Ever since he caught her, he'd been moping around feeling depressed. But after tonight, Jimmy began to wonder if maybe he was better off. And if maybe Rachel wasn't the one for him.

* * *

Cindy and Libby laid on their stomachs on the floor of Libby's apartment, having an official girl's night, watching Ever After.

_Rescue me? A commoner?_

**Actually, I came to beg your forgiveness. I offered you the world and at the first test of honor, I betrayed your trust.**

"Aww, this scene is sooo sweet. I wish my life was this romantic."

Cindy sat up and stared at her. "Hello, isn't that what Sheen's for? Come on! You got the perfect proposal!"

Libby blushed immensely. "Yeah... my man is amazingly amazing."

_No. The part where you said my name!_

_Yeah... it's been forever sinca anyone's called me Cin'. I missed that- I missed him. And I'll see him tomorrow! I feel like I'm in high school again! _A smile shone brightly on Cindy's face, but disappeared as quickly as it came when her gaze flickered to her left hand. _I'll have to face Nick again. He'll be so mad that I didn't come home. But... I've got Jimmy back, and he said he'd help. I know a lot has changed, but I'd like to believe that Jimmy's still a man of his word._

**She is my match in every way. Please tell me I haven't lost her.**

****

Cindy's attention turned back to the movie. "I wish someone would treat me like that. For someone to just hold me and tell me he loves me."

Libby looked over to her and a sympathetic smile played on her lips. "Don't worry, girl. Prince Charming- or in this case, Prince Henry- will find you soon enough." Libby recalled the chemistry between her best friend and Jimmy and thought _Maybe he's right around the corner. _

**I kneel before you not as a prince, but as a man in love. But I would feel like a king if you, Danielle de Barbarac, would be my wife.**

****

Both girls muttered a soft "awww!" Cindy glanced at her best friend. "Libs, I sincerely hope that you and Sheen are as happy as these two."

"Thanks girl." Libby thought once more about her upcoming wedding. "Cindy, are you sure you can't be my maid of honor? It would really mean so much to me."

Cindy sighed and brought her hand to her forehead. "I don't know, Libby. I don't think Nick would let me-"

"Forget Nick! Don't you see that Sheen, Jimmy, and I are gonna help you get rid of that evil bastard? Sweetie, for once in your life you're gonna be okay! We want to see you safe and happy, nothing more. We love you to death, all three of us. You're like our sister."

Cindy blinked back tears and smiled. "Libby, that means the world to me. I-I'd love to be your maid of honor!"

Libby threw her arms around Cindy. "Oh my gosh! Thanks girl! And until we get you situated away from Nick, you're welcome to move in! Or once Sheen and I are married, I can sell you the place!"

Cindy couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was her chance at freedom. After seven years, she was finally going to get away!


	9. Vanilla Milkshakes

Hi everbody! I know ya'll are all probably ticked that I'm just now posting this. Well, I had a little accident and put the chapter in the back pocket of my jeans and WASHED THE CHAPTER!!! I was so mad because all the ink ran together and I couldn't read it. I ended up putting this away because I didn't want to rewrite the whole thing. But this version of the chapter ended up being better than the original. So I apologize for the delay, and hope that the chapter makes up for it.

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Jimmy Neutron. I do, however own a chocolate cake and some peanut butter ice cream that I ate for my sixteenth birthday today!!! YAY!!! Happy Birthday to me!!!

* * *

Cindy awoke early in the morning to the sun peeking out through the blinds of Libby's living room windows. The blonde smiled and rolled over to see her friend and soon-to-be roommate still in her baby-blus pajamas and hair dissheveld from sleep. What really tickled Cindy was the fact that Libby was on the phone and her smile easily gave away who was on the other end of the line.

"Sheen, that's really sweet of you... I wanna see you today, too... Okay, come over at around noon, then?... I lov- What's that in the background?... Heehee, well tell Jimmy that as soon as she's awake, I'll have Cin' call him..."

Libby, obviously, didn't realize that the blonde wasn't asleep, so Cindy crept behind her and tapped her shoulder, spooking the dark-haired girl to the point where she just barely stifled a scream. Libby playfully stuck out her tongue at her before returning to her previous conversation. "Uh, never mind she's up... I'll see you at noon... I love you, too... Bye, Sheen." Libby placed her hand on the receiver and said to Cindy "Here, Jimmy wanted to talk to you before you went on your lunch date."

"Libs, it's not a date, we're both still married, you know." Libby passed her the phone and couldn't help but think _Not for long._

"Jimmy?"

"Hey Cindy. Is it just me, or is it nearly impossible to get those two off the phone?"

Cindy smiled and released a small laugh. "Yeah, it does seem pretty hard to separate them."

"So, uh, are you still wanting to meet me for lunch today?"

"Yeah. Um, if you're still wanting to, that is."

"Of course. I was thinking we could go to the Candy Bar, for old time's sake."

"Sounds like a plan. I haven't been there in ages."

"Neither have I. So, um, I can pick you up at around noon. I have to drop Sheen off there anyway."

"Alright, I'll see you then, Jimmy."

"Okay, bye Cin'."

"Bye."

Jimmy hung up the phone and set it aside. He asked Sheen to run a search on a solution that he could show to Cindy at lunch, and while he waited, the genius changed into his best blue jeans and a blue plaid shirt with his famous logo on the collar. The only solution Sheen found would be divorce, so the Mexican ran a second search on divorce attornies in Retroville. With these few pieces of information in his back pocket, Jimmy and Sheen were ready to pick up the girls.

The whole ride there, Jimmy's thoughts kept rolling over to last night,when he kissed Cindy's fingertips. He knew he shouldn't have, he was a married man and she was a married woman. But last night... it just felt right. Like he was meant to be, meant to happen. But what about Rachel? And wouldn't that make him as guilty as she? He was so worried about how akward today would be, the genius didn't know how Cindy would feel about that. The one subject Jimmy couldn't master was the female mind.

As the hovercar landed, Sheen jumped out to greet Libby with a quick kiss while Cindy stepped in with Jimmy. The engaged couple went inside to watch movies and start planning the wedding as the other two departed for the Candy Bar. The ride up there was pretty silent, neither of them knew what to say. They felt like they were in elementary school again, like two shy kids not wanting to say something stupid that could make the other mad enough to not share their brownie at lunch and other little kid trials of the sort. Once the craft landed, they started becoming comfortable enough to talk to each other. Jimmy took Cindy's hand and escorted her out of the hovercar and held the door open for her as they entered Sam's restaraunt.

"Bring's back memories, doesn't it Jimmy?"

He smiled as she remembered the afternoons he spent here after school. "Yeah, like when our parents were abducted and we took over."

"And that contract I wrote that led up to that trust ritual... what was it called again?"

"The Gorlockan Seal of Trust." A moment of silence passed between them, neither Jimmy nor Cindy would meet each other's eyes. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, a waitress finally came over.

"Hi, my name is Betty. Can I get you something?"

"Yes, we..." But Jimmy didn't finish ordering their shakes because he realized exactly who he was talking too. "Betty Quinlin? What are you doing here?"

"Well, if it isn't Jimmy Neutron. I believe I'm taking your order." Betty smiled at Cindy, but didn't say anything to her. She'd changed a lot too. She was plump and short, her hair was scraggly and unkept. The years after high school were not good for her. "And what are you up to?"

"Just paying a visit back home. I came back for the reunion, I never saw you there, now that I think about it."

"Working the night shift. Someone's gotta make smoothies and I gotta pay the bills. So, what'll it be?" Jimmy ordered two vanilla milkshakes and as Betty walked away, he asked Cindy "What happened to her?"

"She went wild in high school. Got pregnant our senior year and had an abortion. Happened twice. She never went to college, I think she was looking for a guy that would take care of her. And now she works here. It's sad, I know we never really got along in school, but I feel bad for her. It has to be awful to know that you killed your child." _I would have gladly taken them and raised them, since Nick took mine away._

Jimmy could see how visibly upset Cindy became after she mentioned the abortion. He couldn't help but wonder if maybe she'd had one. _I don't think she'd do that. Not willingly, anyway. Cindy wouldn't... would she? _The genius had to change the subject, he couldn't bear to think that Cindy would take away the life of a baby. "So, you wanna go ahead and get down to buisness?"

Betty came back with their milkshakes. "Anything else?"

Jimmy pulled out his wallet. "I think that's all. It was good seeing you again Betty." As he handed the waitress his money, she looked dissappointed when he turned his attention away from her. "Um, Jimmy? You know I'm single... so maybe if you want to get together sometime-"

"Well, let me consult my wife about that and I'll get back to you. And, uh, why don't you keep the change." An extremely irritated Betty turned on her heel and left. Cindy caught Jimmy's eye and broke into a fit of snickering. "I can't believe that's one of the girls I had a crush on in elementary school. Well, you wanna hear what I found?" Cindy nodded as her companion continued. "The only solution I can think of is divorce. Now Sheen and I-"

"Wait, wait," Cindy interrupted. "Divorce? I appreciate what you're doing for me, I really do. But I can't do that."

Jimmy looked at her, stunned. "Why not? I thought you'd want to get away from him."

"I do! But is there another option? I can't get divorced. I won't bring that kind of disgrace upon my family."

"What do they have to do with this? Divorce isn't a disgrace. Would you rather be kept hostage in Nick's clutches? Cindy, he could seriously hurt you, and you're worried about dissapointing your family?"

"Mother will disown me. She says that it would tarnish our family name and that she won't tolerate it. What am I supposed to do? Go against her will?"

"Yes, if it's a matter of life and death. Look, you need to talk to her. And I'll go with you if you want. I promise not to leave you. But even if we don't have Mrs. Vortex's approval, will you please get a divorce? You can't live like this anymore."

Cindy sighed and looked down at her ring. She could see herself throwing that ring away, tossing it across the road and never having to wear that burden again. Then her eyes met Jimmy's and she said "Okay, let's talk to her. And no matter what, I'll divorce his sorry ass."


	10. Meeting Mrs Vortex

I know y'all are probably ready to lynch me, if you even remember this story. There's been so much drama in my life... that boyfriend of mine dumped me two days after my birthday, which was the last time I updated. But, I've been promoted in ROTC, been selected to a film class, and have gotten the part of Abby Brewster in the play "Arsenic and Old Lace." So, I've been busy, and I hope to rectify that!

**Disclaimer-** I don't own immy-Jay eutron-Nay, but I do speak Pig Latin!

Mrs. Vortex sat in her armchair, reading over her bank papers for the past year. She was falling behind in tax payments, and, being a non-working widow, was running low on cash. If she didn't come up with the money soon, she feared she would soon be audited by the IRS.

The woman sighed and stared at the picture on the end table beside her. It was a photograph taken at her daughter's wedding. Cynthia had looked beautiful day, but although she smiled, the bride looked a bit out of spirits. Mrs. Vortex's eyes rested not on Cindy, but on her husband.

No, Nick Dean was not the brightest or most polite man her daughter could have married, but Mrs. Vortex had other reasons for encouraging the marriage. The Dean family was very wealthy, and when his parents died, Nicholas inherited the entire estate. By allowing Nick to marry Cynthia, Mrs. Vortex had secured enough wealth through her son-in-law to maintain a level of income comfortable to her. And as long as the marriage lasted, she was well taken care of.

So as Mrs. Vortex reviewed her bank statements and tax reports, she totaled up the amount she needed to acquire from Nick... and added five hundred dollars for a pair of shoes from Prada. As soon as she reached for the phone to call her son-in-law, there was a knock at the door. She opened the door to see a very nervous-looking Cynthia, along with a young man who certainly was not her husband.

"Hi, Mom."

"Cynthia, darling! Won't you come in?" Mrs. Vortex looked at her daughter's companion and asked "Would you like to step in as well, Mr...?"

"Neutron, Mrs. Vortex," replied Jimmy. "And yes, thank you."

Mrs. Vortex had the two young people sit across from her on the sofa. _So, Jimy Neutron has returned. Well, I hope he knows my Cynthia is a married woman. _She then noticed the gold band on Jimmy's left hand. _He's married as well? I hope his wife knows he's running around with another woman! The nerve of that man..._ While thoughts like these ran through her head, Mrs. Vortex's outward appearance remained composed. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well, we were in the neighborhood," said Cindy, "and we thought we'd stop by."

"You were in the neighborhood? Hmm... So, how's Nicholas?"

"Um, fine, I guess..." Cindy looked at Jimmy for support. He flashed a comforting smile in her direction, and the blonde could feel her courage rising.

"You guess?" asked her mother. "I should think you'd know how your _husband_ is doing."

"Well, Nick and I are... going through a rough phase right now, Mom, and, um... I want to file for divorce."

"WHAT? Cynthia Aurora Vortex Dean, what has gotten into you?" Mrs. Vortex glared at Jimmy. "You did this, didn't you? You had to waltz right in and ruin a perfectly happy marriage, didn't you? You couldn't just mind your own business and stick with your own wife, could you? Cynthia, I forbid you to file for a divorce and you are not allowed to see this man again!"

Cindy stared at her mother, jaw-dropped and cheek-colored. "Mother! Jimmy has nothing to do with my wanting a divorce. Can you please just sit down and hear me out?"

Jimmy watched the two women as the room's tension level rose. He didn't know whether he ought to stay or leave, be he did know that he had never felt more akward. "Um, would you like me to leave the room and let you two talk?"

Before Cindy could ask him to stay with her, Mrs. Vortex had already exclaimed "Yes, my daughter and I need a bit of privacy." As Jimmy left the Vortex den, he tried to send Cindy a look that meant he'd come in if she needed him to. Hoping she got his message, he closed the door and waited in the foyer.

"Well," started Mrs. Vortex. "This is what I get. After raising you for eighteen years and paying for your wedding, this is how I am rewarded? By you asking for a divorce? Oh, what's this world coming to?"

"Mom, this isn't about you, it's about me. I can't stay with Nick anymore. My feelings, my health, and my sanity will not allow it."

"What could possibly make you act like this?"

"Nick beats me, Mother. And I won't put up with it anymore."

"Well, what on Earth are you doing to provoke him?"

Cindy's jaw dropped. What was _she_ doing? "Mother, I'm not doing anything! He hits me for no reason!"

"I'm sure you're not telling your part. Besides, it doesn't seem like he's hit you hard enough to cause any real damage."

"He hit me hard enough to cause two miscarriages. Mom, don't you see what he's doing to me? Don't you see that I could live a better life if I move out and divorce him?"

"Cynthia, you can't do better than what you already have. Everything comes with a price, and in order to have something, you must pay that price. You're a tough girl, Cynthis, I'm sure you can manage paying this price." Cindy was on the verge of tears. Her own mother was telling her to put up with a man hitting her. "Besides, dear, you wouldn't dishonor the family name with a divorce, would you? Think of all the nasty names people will call you, the rumors that will start. And then what will you do? You have no job, no money, and if you do this, you'll have no family that will recognize you. Would you like to be disowned? Do you think we'd accept such a disgrace? Cynthia, realize know that it may be better to come home to a sub-par husband than to have no home at all."

"Mrs. Vortex, I'm sorry, but you've gone too far." The two women turned to see Jimmy in the doorway. He'd had enough and was not about to listen to the older woman belittle her daughter anymore. Cindy had enough on her plate without her mother adding to her distress. "Cindy, you've said all you've needed to say. We can leave whenever you want."

Grateful for his interupting, Cindy replied "Thank you, Jimmy." She turned back to face her mother. "Mom, I'm going to do this whether you like it or not. All I wanted was your support, but if you won't give your consent, I have friends who'll help me even more. Goodbye, Mother." Then she and Jimmy left the house.

Mrs. Vortex sat back down in her armchair, furious with her daughter. _I know how to settle this..._ She then picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello, Nicholas..."


	11. Even The Earth Stopped Spinning

Well, I just now had enough time to post this chapter. I must say, I've done very well timewise on updating this chapter. YAY me! It's a bit short, but I liked it and hopefully y'all do too!

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Jimmy Neutron or anything you recognize here that may be advertised as "As Seen On T.V."

Jimmy parked the hovercar outside Libby's apartment. "Well," he said to Cindy, "it's been a pretty eventful day."

"Yeah, you're telling me..." Cindy was still visibly embarrassed by the little episode at her mother's house.

"Cin', you're not upset, are you?"

"Yeah, Jimmy, I am. I mean, Mom pretty much thinks that I ought to stay with Nick. Not only that, but she believes I'm _provoking_ him to hit me. And then she drags you into the issue, making me sound like some sort of slut, and then on top of everything, you had to hear all of her ranting and raving and-and... I don't know."

"Cindy, listen to me," Jimmy lifter her face so that he could look her in the eye. "You are not to blame. And trust me when I say that you've got nothing to worry about anymore. I told you I'd take care of _you_." The second the words fell out of his mouth. Jimmy knew he needed to correct himself, since his little speech sounded like a pick-up line. "Uh, I mean, of _everything_... I told you that I'd take care of everything."

The blonde looked down, as the way her hands sat in her lap became the most interesting study in the world. She realized that things may eventually go too far with Jimmy. Yes, she appreciated that he was helping her, and she missed their friendship. But she knew what she felt for the kid genius in elementary school, and that bit of her heart was reawakened at the reunion. But everytime she looked at him, Cindy could only think of one thing- that Jimmy Neutron was married.

"I understand, Jimmy, and thank you. I'll, um, I'll see you tommorow." The young man straightened his posture when he saw Cindy leave the hovercar. He jumped out of his seat and caught up to her, grabbing her hand so that she couldn't enter the apartment building.

"Cindy, wait a minute. What did I do? Did I say something that upset you? I-I'm sorry."

_He's sorry, and he doesn't even know that he didn't do anything wrong..._ "Jimmy, as cliched as it sounds, you didn't say or do anything. It's not you. it's me."

"Now you know I can't believe that..."

"But it's true!" Cindy was close to her breaking point. "You've been perfect. I'm scared though. Scared that someone's heart will be broken when this whole ugly mess is over with."

Jimmy took both of Cindy's hands. "What do you mean?"

"Either my heart will break... or your wife's.." The young man's eyes widened in shock. He may as well have forgotten that he was married. He really felt like he was single. For a whole day, he hadn't spent his time moping around the house wishing Rachel was back. He was happy, but he felt like he was pushing the one person he was trying to help to the verge of tears.

"Cindy, please don't worry about Rachel."

_Rachel... she's got a pretty name. I bet she's smart and beautiful. She definately made a smarter choice than I did. I hope she knows how lucky she is._

"Trust me, Rachel and I are... well, we're pretty much over. She and our gardener are happily in Hawaii right now."

Cindy looked into Jimmy's big blue eyes. "Jimmy, I am so sorry. You really don't deserve that! You're a great guy and you need someone who loves you- who thinks that she's the luckiest girl alive because you love her. Someone smart and pretty and fun, who'll know what a great guy you are. Someone you can talk to or can watch dorky movies with or will at least try to understand you when you're discussing the flaws in the theory of relativity. You deserve so much more than this! You deserve..."

"Someone like you?"

For just a moment, the whole wide world went quiet. Blue eyes interlocked with green, and in a moment of pure, passionate love, his lips met hers. Everything else dissappeared from focus- even the earth stopped spinnig just for Jimmy and Cindy. Of course, all good things must come to an end, and the kiss ended as Libby and Sheen burst out the door, hand in hand. The engaged couple watched Jimmy and Cindy break apart and pretended not to notice- choosing to exchange goodbyes instead.

"I'll call you tommorow," whispered Jimmy. Then, as Sheen made his way to the parked hovercar with Jimmy following behind, he yelled to Cindy "By the way, I think we just proved that there aren't any flaws with Einstien's theory!" And with that, the boys left the women to gossip over their evenings.


End file.
